The Yeti
A player character in Cape Opera. Orphaned in the wild, found by an wandering Buddhist shaolin monk in the Himalayan peaks between Nepal and Tibet, brought back to the monastery and nursed back to health... Chemo the Yeti Complications: * Yeti family (exile) * Protective - monk friend (illegal immigrant, does not speak English) *Enemy (The Conquerer) *Hunted (China) *Illegal immigrant *Uneducated *Infamous Youtube video *Mistrusted (Danger family) *Trickster *Temper *Pulls for Underdog *Enemy (Dr. Dawkins, anthropologist) *Distinctive Appearance (big & furry) The secret origin of The Yeti Found orphaned in the Himalayan wilderness, the Yeti was found by Buton Zhang and nursed back to health in the monastery where the monk lived. Zhang realized that the Yeti may have been abandoned because of his distinctive white fur and ice blue eyes, traits signifying the posibility of a world-changing destiny and mystic potential (gift of tounges, eyes of fortune). The young creature soon displayed a knack for picking up human language from the monks in the temple and a penchant for testing the monks sense of inner calm. Eventually judged to have grown enough to be re-released into the wilds of the Himalayas, the Yeti was sent out to survive on its own. The Yeti continued to maintain a friendship with his benefactor, Zhang, who calls him Chemo, the Tibetan word for yeti. One day a visitor to the monastery came to study the benefits of the monks lifestyle and caught a glimpse of the elusive Yeti. When he asked the monks of the temple about his experience, the monks began acting awkwardly and evaded his attempts to learn more about the creature. In a brash move, the researcher-Herbert Dawkins-decided to sneak out of the monestary late one evening in hopes of capturing video evidence of the elusive creature. Instead, the researcher ended up at the bottom of a ravine, facing death in the form of exposure if not from the maws of a young pride of rare snow leopards. Dawkins is rescued by the Yeti, who returns him to the sanctuary of the temple, remembering his own good fortune from being found by his benefactor Zhang. After a brief recovery period, the monks dismiss Dawkins for his impropriety. Unknown to all, Dawkins succeeded in getting the video evidence of the Yeti's existence although he nearly paid for it with his life. Months went by before the Conquerer posing as a researcher shows up to replicate Dawkins' research. He receives a frosty reception from the monks, but is grudgingly sheltered during a severe week-long blizzard. Zhang warns Chemo to avoid the monestary for the near future, which he does. As the storm is lifting, a superhuman Chinese press gang shows up to capture or eliminate the Yeti and the monks in the monastery, planning either to recruit or erase all evidence of the Yeti's existence which has been leaked to the world (and is at least partially behind the Conquerer's interest in the trip). When the superhuman press gang and supporting military artillery are pounding the monastery, the Yeti comes out of hiding to help his friend escape to the safety of India or Nepal. Instead, he is confronted by the Conquerer who has taken Zhang hostage and negotiates to save them both from the Chinese in exchange for his servitude. The three escape aboard the Conquerer's private transport. The Chinese cover up the incident to avoid an international boarder incident. Secretly, the Conquerer brings the Yeti and Zhang to the United States to use the Yeti's natural abilities against his arch-rival, Richard "Dick" Danger. The Yeti wants no part of this, but sees no way out of helping the Conquerer until he can secure the release of Zhang. Somehow Chemo manages to dupe the Conquerer and rescue Zhang and the two go into hiding in the States after alienating Richard Danger and his allies, the Danger Family after sealing the Conquerer in the death trap meant to finish off Richard Danger and escaping during the ensuing melee. The pair headed as far away from the Danger Family as they could get and started hoping trains in the night heading west for San Angelo. Along the way, Chemo met an assortment of tramps and hobos with whom he identified strongly, seeing how society treats the down and out. Along the journey, the pair also learned to stick to rural areas and immigrant populations where people would be less likely to report their presence to the authorities, while developing an understanding of immigration and deportation. After settling in San Angelo, Chemo has made a lair in the park in the south of the city while Zhang lives nearby in the attic over a martial arts studio where the sympathetic owners allow him to stay in exchange for cleaning services. Yeti / Taijitu team-up :Figured I would post here so it was seen. I know the Yeti as I own a comic book store and have heard the rumors. When Travis decides to become his super powered monk alter ego, he goes to a not-so-nearby monastery that happens to be opened in the city by the Yeti's protector and friend. As he is learning from Tzung he confides his issues of balance and Tzung feels that the Yeti might offset the dark nature of Travis' hero (He has not joined with Akevail yet). Even though Hukus is the "Dark" form of Taijitu, he likes the Yeti quite alot due to his honest and direct nature. *reading much into that, but that is what I got from Pogo's description* Not too bad, but allow me to add to the rewrite... Unless you can speak Tibetan, no speaky with the monk...I thought the monk may get by working at a martial arts school or something similar, but just as a guy that hangs around and kinda cleans up the place. He seems to radiate calm and perhaps you noticed him quietly and nearly surreptitiously lay on hands a kid with a sprained ankle or some other minor injury, while making the kid smile with a beaming smile. Curious about what other secrets the janitor might know, you attempt to tail him, finding yourself ambushed in the park as you inadvertently are lead right over the Yeti's burrow. The two of you scrap until you manage to convince the Yeti that you meant no harm as the monk watches silently nearby. The ruckus in the park has lead to the arrival of a news crew which leads to the Yeti scooping up the monk (and possibly you if you don't have any movement powers and taking off at speed, leaping and climbing away from the spotlights of the news copter soon on the scene. Your mind is blown, realizing that you're hanging out with the Yeti from that infamous youtube video that went around the net last year. You offer them a place to hide in the back of the shop until everything has apparently died down. Unfortunately, Dr. V3 has seen the news reports and knows enough about your character to try to show up and recapture the Yeti, the monk and yourself. We team up to outwit him again, while forging a strong friendship when you manage to save the monk from a potential lethal blast from Dr. V3's minion and are in turn healed by him all while the Yeti rends the android into scrap in anger fearing he's lost his last connection to his home. :This is awesome really, the reasoning for Hukus to follow the monk is because that calming ability is something that Akevail has as well, and even though he strives (at that time) to escape from his alter ego, seeing someone that reminded him of Akevail would still captivate him. Category:Cape Opera